Bad Day , Good Day ?
by Kira-kira no Yoru
Summary: Arisa ,cewe letoy biasa(tambahan dia fujoshi namun sok-sok polos) juga kembaran dari Gokudera ,yang menurut dia adalah semua hari sial ,tapi ada yang aneh dengan hari sial yang satu ini… / OOC ,aneh ,Typo(s) bergelimpangan ,alur kecepetan ,Cuman curhatan author yang fangirlingan(?) ,Alur kecepetan ,Gak nyambung , ada OC tapi gak ngeganggu pairing .


Bad Day ,Good Day ?

Pairing : D18 , Dll :v /heh

Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira

Bad Day ,Good Day ? Ri Ri Risa

Genre : Humor ,Romens secuil-

Rate : T+ kali yah...

Warning : OOC ,aneh ,Typo(s) bergelimpangan ,alur kecepetan ,Cuman curhatan author yang fangirlingan(?) ,Alur kecepetan ,Gak nyambung ,aneh ,pendek ,Humor gagal ,ada OC ,tapi gak ngeganggu pairing ,didominasi oleh konton BL a.k.a Shounen-ai~ ,AU ,1st fanfic in this fendem~~ summary bisa rubah-rubah kali yak

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" (Bicara dalam hati)

Summary : Arisa ,cewe letoy biasa(tambahan dia fujoshi namun sok-sok polos) juga kembaran dari Gokudera ,yang menurut dia adalah semua hari sial ,tapi ada yang aneh dengan hari sial yang satu ini…

* * *

Burung berkicau , orang mandi dengan khidmat(?) , dan nanas mesum disuatu sekolah rongsokan(?) diseberang sana masih juga tidak punya rumah—oke abaikan yang terakhir .

Pagi yang biasa dan damai untuk semua orang—" WOI ! ANAK GEBLEG ! BANGUN ! DAH SIANG ! . " Kecuali mungkin untuk satu keluarga(?) diujung sana .

Bukan keluarga sih ,hanya anak kuliahan yang dengan sial harus menjaga dua anak kembar anak kakaknya , dan teman nya yang numpang(?) tinggal—tapi dalam pandangan salah satu anak kembar itu adalah keluarga harmonis(?) .

" Sebentar G-san ,Ngantuk banget nih ah~ ,bangunin aja dulu Hayato ,gue nanti aja~ . "Arisa merajuk dan melempar bantal pada orang yang membangunkannya . Membuat G ,kalap dan langsung menendang kasur Arisa dan membuat gadis 14 tahun itu jatuh dengan posisi engga elit banget .

" Kembaran elu dah siap dari tadi kalee~ lu aja yang bangunnya kelamaan gebleg ! Cepet mandi ! Kalo enggak gua bakar juga nih koleksi nista lu di lemari…" Ancaman G membuat Arisa sadar dan segera bangun ,kemudian sujud-sujud di kaki G .

" JANGAN DONG G-SAN ! HIDUP GUE ITU ! KALO DIBAKAR AKU BUNUH DIRI TERUS G-SAN DISALAHIN AMA MADRE NIH ! ." Arisa mewek sambil nyusut-nyusut ingus di celana G . Bikin G jijik dan ingin menendang ni anak kalo aja dia bukan cewe .

" Ih…gak mau gue ngakuin dia jadi kembaran gue ,gak mau pokoknya gak mau ! ." Gokudera langsung segera melewati kamar Arisa dengan pandangan sengsara ,sengsara punya kembaran absurd ditambah fujoshi lagi .

" Hee…ada apa sih ribut-ribut ? sudahlah G…setiap orang punya hobi masing-masing kan ? Mungkin hobi keponakan mu ini agak aneh ,tapi biarlah hahahaha " Asari datang menenangkan istri—eh pacar—eh temen maksudnya .

Membuat G mendecih dan menghadap Asari . " Tapi Sar(?) ,lu tau gak hobi ni anak ? Dia hobi nya liat yang homoan masa…" G mengambil rokok lalu menghidupkannya , stres ama hobi ni anak satu .

" Hobinya cukup menarik ya ! Hahahaha " Asari malah ketawa pas tahu hobi Arisa ,antara dia gak peduli hobi Arisa apa dan antara dia gak tahu homo itu apa .

" Ngomong ama lu gak bener dah…Risa cepet mandi ! " G menoleh ke Arisa yang ternyata sedang memasang muka aneh(?) disertai aura-aura disekitarnya yang kian membuat G dan Asari sesek .

" Cepet…mandi…atau…gue…bakar…beneran…" G udah ngeluarin dark aura nya . Kenapa ni anak beda banget sih ama kakak kembarnya ? Walo kakak kembarnya sama-sama susah dibangunin ,tapi si Gokudera nurut kalo disuruh ama G .

" I-ya…aku mandi ,tapi jangan dibakar ya ! Awas lho ! " Arisa pun lari masuk kamar mandi setelah tahu ini jam berapa . Dia kira om(?) nya G cuman bercanda kalo ini udah siang ,mati dia kalo kesiangan terus ketemu ama uke tsun—eh satpam(?) sekolah Namimori yang mukanya garang tapi manis itu . ( Author : *secara tiba-tiba tonfa nyasar ke kepala author* )

" G-SAN ! ASARI-SAN ! AKU BERANGKAT YEE ! UANG JAJAN UDAH AKU AMBIL ! GAK TAHU TADI DOMPET SIAPA AKU AMBIL 30 REBU YA ! ASSALAMUALAIKUM ! " Arisa kemudian lari dari rumah itu meninggalkan G yang merosot(?) duduk dengan muka shock .

" Anak sialan…kemarin kan perasaan udah gua kasih 100 ribu dari emaknya ,masa dah abis lagi…terus itu uang 30 rebu gua ,mana lagi tekor aduh…" G mau nangis gegara keuangannya lagi tekor gegara akhir bulan ,30 rebu itu rencananya buat makan dia selama beberapa hari .

" Tenang saja G ,penghuni dirumahmu kan bukan hanya kamu…aku masih ada uang kok ! " Jawaban Asari membuat pemuda berambut merah kepink-pinkan(?) ini ingin memeluknya . Hanya saja karena tsundere nya yang tinggi ,dia hanya menggangguk sekaligus bersyukur dia masih bisa makan(?) .

* * *

Arisa berjalan kesekolah dengan santai walau dia tahu dia udah telat 15 menit . " **Ah bodo amat ,pelajaran sekarang bikin brokoro(?) semua ,mending bolos dah sesekali ,Hayato juga suka bolos kok ! " **Pikir Arisa polos ,gainget perbedaan otak dia dan Gokudera oh-sungguh-berbeda walaupun mereka kembar .

" Haneuma ! Ayo bertarung denganku ! Aku pasti akan menggigitmu sampai mati…" Suara yang membuat jantung Arisa mau copot ,bukan karena dia naksir ato pengen ngeraep orang yang punya suara itu .

Suara uke tsun—eh suara satpam(?) sekolahnya yang 'sedikit' Arisa takuti . Segera saja gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan melihat ke arah Hibari yang…sedang memaksa seseorang ?

" Cho-chotto…bukannya kau harus sekolah da-dan aku juga harus mengajar Kyoya…jika kau mau belajar beladiri(?) dengan ku pulang sekolah saja ya..." Arisa mengenali suara yang satunya . Suara yang buat author klepek-klepek kalo rewatch KHR . Siapa lagi kalo bukan Dino-sensei . ( Reader : Banyak bacot lu ! | Author : Eh ini kan buat manjangin ff tau- *dibuang )

" Tidak ada alasan Haneuma…aku bukan ingin belajar beladiri ,aku hanya ingin mengigitmu sampai mati…" Hibari tetap keukeuh mengajak Dino bertarung .

" Hah…baiklah jika kau memaksa Kyoya…aku akan bertarung denganmu…tapi tidak ditengah jalan seperti ini . " Kata Dino dengan senyum seksi(?) diakhir . Dia pun menyeret Kyoya ke gang kecil disana .

" Ck ,tidak usah ke gang-gang Haneuma . Aku siap bertarung dimana saja ! " Hibari sudah siap siaga dengan kedua tonfa nya yang author tidak tahu dia nyimpen tu dua benda mistik(?) dimana .

" Ayolah…tidak enak dilihat orang kan kalau ditengah jalan begini ? " Dino terus menyeret Hibari yang tentu saja meronta ke gang sempit itu . Ambigu banget kan ? ( Author : Dino diem-diem nyari kesempatan ternyata,…. /dibekep )

" Mencurigakan banget ,gua ikutin ah . Siapa tau feeling gue selama ini bener kalo si Tsundere itu nganu ama Dino-sensei . " Arisa dengan berani—bego—nya ngikutin kedua sejoli(?) itu tarung di gang sempit nan terpencil itu .

Pertama sih mereka berdua emang tarung kaya biasa , mereka tarung kaya guru beladiri(?) ama muridnya . Walo cara mereka tarung emang ekstrim , contohnya kayak ngancurin tembok disekitar lah ,nginjek pot bunga lah . Mana gak digantiin pula .

" Gak seru ah ! Mereka tarung kaya biasa ,gue kira mereka tarung yang ambigu(?) gitu. " Arisa kecewa dan berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya , daripada dia lama-lama liat mereka bertarung terus resiko liat Dino ama Hibari bertarung ya kena tonfa nya Hibari kalau ketauan . " **Mending gua jalan-jalan terus malak orang dah **. **Ato kalo lagi hoki mau comblangin Yamamoto ama Hayato kalo mereka lagi bolos~ **" Batin Arisa nista .

BRUK !

" **Mati gua mati gua mati gua ! Jangan-jangan itu suara lemparan tonfa nya Hibari…" **Arisa dengan penasaran tingkat kronis menengok ke arah suara dengan gaya shaft(?) . Saat itu juga cewe itu hampir mematahkan lehernya dan berteriak kalo aja gak sayang nyawa . Pemandangan didepannya itu membuat gadis itu hilang control ,serius .

" Menyingkir dariku Haneuma ! . " Hibari segera mendorong Dino yang tiba-tiba kepeleset terus jatuh kepada nya . Dan firasat Hibari segera memburuk saat dia rasa Dino tidak bergerak juga dari tempatnya . Dia tetap menindihnya ! .

" Ne Kyoya ? Bukankah kau sengaja mengajakku bertarung untuk ini kan ? Bukankah tujuanmu ini kan ?. " Dark!Dino(?) pun muncul dan membuat Hibari agak merinding . Tapi namanya Hibari gak mungkin pasrah gitu aja kan ?.

" Menyingkir…atau aku akan benar-benar menggigitmu sampai mati…" Aura hitam mulai keluar disekitar tubuh ketua komite kedisplinan itu . Tapi ya tidak ada pengaruh bagi Dino , kata lain dia tidak peduli reaksi Kyoya . Ah ngomong-ngomong Dino lagi badmood karena ngurusin nilai murid-murid nya .

Dino mulai mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Hibari yang sudah mentok tidak bisa Hibari mundurkan lagi . Kedua hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan , dan Hibari sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi . Tangan nya ternyata sudah ditahan oleh Dino diatas kepalanya .

Arisa yang sudah nafsu melihat fs di depan nya tidak sadar terus memajukan jaraknya kea rah mereka . " Fs **gratis…fs gratis….kamera mana kamera…**" Gadis itu kemudia mengambil kamera yang tidak tahu kenapa ada di saku nya .

CRIK !

Dino sudah akan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hibari dan juga satu tangannya yang ada di tangan Hibari . Tapi tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka terinterupsi oleh blitz kamera , yang dengan begonya Arisa lupa mematikan blitz nya .

" **Bego…bego banget aduh , bego banget gue…**" Arisa membatin mengutuk diri sendiri dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk lari karena dia sudah melihat Dino terkapar dengan ditendang Hibari . Dan Hibari yang menuju kearahnya dengan memegang tonfa dan aura hitam yang menguar .

" Ga-gak kok Hibari-san…aku tidak melihat kamu ngapa-ngapain dengan Dino-sensei…" Arisa menjawab dengan suara gagap . Dan setelah itu gadis itu langsung lari tunggang langgang dikejar Hibari .

" Ck…itte…" Dino bangun dan memegang perutnya yang ditendang Hibari .

" Gagal lagi…tapi besok aku tidak akan gagal…harus kubawa Kyoya bertarung ketempat yang lebih jauh…" Ucap Dino sambil menyeringai , dan langsung berdiri dengan terpogoh-pogoh memegang perutnya mengikuti Hibari .

* * *

Dan bagaimana nasib Arisa yang dikejar Hibari ? Akankah Dino berhasil menganu kan Hibari ? Dan akankah Arisa berhasil mencari korban baru lagi ? Tunggu saja apdetannya yang gak yakin bakal apdet~ /digebuk

TBC or End ? :v

* * *

Halo saia Riri ato Arisa~ dulu penname nya Sparkling Starry Night~ /gak ada yang kenal

Bandel banget ya..malah buat cerita baru , padahal dua cerita yang dari fandom laen terbelangkai gitu aja :''v

Maafkan daku yang nunggu apdetan fic ya... /emangadayangnunggu /narsis

Arisa desu .w. /


End file.
